My Brother’s Creeper
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] A short vignette ‘Jeepers Creepers’ in Trish’s POV. Her brother is long gone taken by the Creeper. Trish tries to deal with her own guilt and sorrow over her brother’s demise. May turn into a series.


title: My Brother's Creeper  
  
author: Tempest  
  
email: tempest@thatbitch.com  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any characters or personas recognizable from the movie `Jeepers Creepers'. All characters and/or personas are trademarked to the deities higher than I. I don't make any money off this; this is purely for entertainment value. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
*  
  
The ride home for me was long and tortuous. I sat in the backseat of my parents' jeep and listened to them argue about the mystery surrounding Darry's disappearance. My mother cried softly as she adamantly proclaimed her disbelief; my mother chose to believe that this was all some kind of a government conspiracy. I had come to conclusion that my mother watched way too many mystery movies. I realized this was going against every principle that I believed in, but sometimes the truth was is, unexplainable phenoms and all.  
  
I looked at the back of my mother's head, her soft curls quivering as she shook her head violently. I hadn't said anything since we left the police station where my mother had slapped the officer who told her that Darry had been carried off into the night by some monster despite all their efforts. I can't say that I blame my mother; I should have slapped him right after my mother for his troubles. What efforts did they make to save my brother from that `thing' that took him and did only God knows what to him?  
  
"Patricia, honey, talk to us. Tell us what really happened?" My mother said suddenly turning to face me. Her watered endlessly, and she looked at me with pleading eyes. As much as I wanted to talk, I couldn't seem to get the words that I wanted to say to form on my lips.  
  
"Can't you leave her alone? You see she's under obvious stress." My father snapped at my mother angrily. My mother turned back towards my father. Another argument ensued, much to my chagrin. My mother blamed my father of being callous and cold; my father blamed my mother for being pushy and whiny. I knew their relationship wasn't going to last much longer; I had expressed my fears about our parents divorcing to Darry before... before all this happened.  
  
I fled to my room the minute we got home. I stood in the middle of the floor looking at the room that hadn't changed since I was high school. I had pictures, awards, and other mementos decorating my room. I plucked a picture of Darry and me off my mirror and looked at it sadly. My tears fell on the picture with soft patters.  
  
I could have saved him; I know I could have. I should have tried harder. My tears started coming in steady torrids as I thought back to the events of the night before. Jezelle told us that he was a creeper, and he needed something from us to survive. I didn't believe her. I should have listened. If I hadn't been so stubborn to find a logical reason for all this Darry would be alive. If I had never let Darry talk me into going back to that church, he would still be alive. I was the oldest; I should have gone with my first instincts and insisted that we continue home.  
  
Or was this something inevitable that no matter what I would have done to help Darry, he would have still ended up dead? Was this his sole purpose in life to die to some freak of nature that fed off human beings to survive? If Darry's one and only reason for being born was to act as bait for some monster, then I have to give a big `fuck you' to the powers that be.  
  
"Trish?" My mother said knocking softly on my door. I didn't say anything as she continued knocking urgently. Each knock echoed through my head causing it to pound unmercilessly. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. I opened my mouth to yell, but only a soundless scream escaped my mouth. "If you need anything, I'm here."  
  
I glared at the door as I heard my mother's footstep fade down the hallway. I closed my eyes and take a few deep breaths. "Trish" I hear a familiar voice say in a sing songy voice.  
  
"Darry?" I whisper softly. I hear my name called again. I search frantically around the room. I close my eyes again and pull my knees to my chest listening intently to the sounds around me.  
  
"Trish, how could you let him take me?" I hear Darry's voice ask. The voice was barely audible, and I had to strain to hear it. I close my eyes tightly and try to remind myself that Darry is dead. "How could you let him take me? Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
I open my eyes, standing before me I see Darry. Bloody tears ran from the chasms where his eyes had once been. I cover my mouth with one hand and stifle a scream. I blink my eyes rapidly, and the vision of Darry disappears. Darry was right, this was my fault. I should have done something more to save him.  
  
I still couldn't believe that Darry was gone. Fresh tears ran down my face as I realize that I would never again get to make fun of him or play the license plate game with him. Although I rarely told him, I loved him more than my own life. Even in his last moments, I had been willing to give up my own life in exchange for his.  
  
"Don't be a hero." I could still hear Darry's ominous warning bouncing around in the cavities of my head. I wasn't trying to be a hero; I was trying to save the brother that I loved.  
  
I walked to the window and looked out into the dark night. I looked up at the pale sinister moon, the menacing darkness mirrored my dark own feelings. I moved away from my window and opened my closet. I pulled out my high school gym bag and threw some clothes in the bag that I had salvaged from my car. I was going to find this monster, and I was going to get revenge on...  
  
"...my brother's creeper." I said aloud to myself as I opened the window and disappeared into the starry night without so much as a word of goodbye to my parents. 


End file.
